Desde Mi Cielo
by Kimera Kuroaki
Summary: Un pequeño songfic SonxAmy que hice nn Sonic intenta consolar a Amy, pero haga lo que haga, ella no puede verlo ni escucharlo, el ya no esta aqui, pero los cuidara a todos. Entren y lean! nn
1. Desde Mi Cielo

**Bueno, aquí vengo yo con un songfic que se me ocurrió nn espero les guste ) la canción se llama "Desde mi cielo" y es de Mägo de Oz nn Se supone que debería ser "triste"…pero no soy muy buena para esto n.nU**  
**Kazumi: Sonic y demás personajes le perteneces completamente a SEGA y Sonic Team .  
**

**_Desde Mi Cielo  
_**

Amy estaba arrodillada frente a ese trozo inerte de piedra con un nombre grabado en el, lloraba desconsolada, mientras Cream la abrazaba, intentando calmar su pena.

_Ahora que está todo en silencio  
Y que la calma me besa el corazón  
Os quiero decir adiós,  
Por qué ha llegado la hora,  
De que andéis el camino ya sin mí.  
Hay tanto por lo que vivir._

En la tumba estaba grabado un nombre que pocos olvidarían:  
"R.I.P

Sonic the Hedgehog  
Nuestro querido y valiente héroe"  
Amy no dejaba de llorar, no podía creer que Sonic hubiera muerto…no de esa manera…

_Flashback  
Sonic estaba peleando contra un robot…mucho más fuerte de lo normal, que tenía a Amy atrapada en una especia de cápsula de cristal…Sonic estaba agotado, y estaba solo…  
En eso llega Tails, que logra rescatar a Amy, la que cae ágilmente al suelo; pero el robot ya se había percatado de eso, y sin dudarlo le disparó…  
Amy venía su fin venir, su vida pasó frente a sus ojos en el corto instante en que la bala se demoró en alcanzarla…cerró sus ojos…y sintió la sangre correr por su vestido…  
Al abrir los ojos, vio la realidad…Sonic estaba tirado en frente de ella, desangrado…_

- Sonic! Por qué lo hiciste?... – Preguntó una Amy más que destrozada, mirando desesperadamente la tumba, como si esperara que le respondiera.

- No llores Amy – Le decía Cream, también entre lágrimas.

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,  
Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír._

Sonic miraba a Amy llorar desconsolada por su muerte, le gustaría decirle algo…consolarla…decirle lo que nunca le dijo cuando pudo hacerlo…

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
Y sólo el viento sabe  
Lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida,  
Que eres todo cuanto amo,  
Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a tí,  
Te cuidaré desde aquí!_

Sonic se acercó a Amy, y la abrazó por la espalda

- Tranquilízate Amy, no fue tu culpa… - Le dijo en un susurro, aunque sabía que ella no podía escucharlo.

_Sé que la culpa os acosa,  
Y os susurra al oído "pude hacer más"  
No hay nada que reprochar.  
_

Knuckles apretaba sus puños fuertemente, no había estado ahí para ayudar a Sonic, y ahora no soportaba ver a Amy así de destrozada, pero no era el único que se sentía así; Tails intentó aguantar las lágrimas al enterarse de la trágica noticia, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue correr a su casa y quedarse ahí…no había salido desde que le dijeron que Sonic no volvería a levantarse, alrededor de 2 horas atrás.

Sonic seguía abrazado a Amy, sabía que a ella le costaría mucho admitirlo, incluso a el le costaba admitirlo todavía…

_Ya no hay demonios  
En el fondo del cristal, y sólo bebo  
Todos los besos que no te di._

- …Te quiero Amy…no lo olvides… - Dijo Sonic, en un intento por calmar su propio dolor.

- Amy…debemos irnos, se hace tarde… - Le dijo Knuckles acercándosele.

- No!...Quiero quedarme aquí…con Sonic… - Le dijo entre sollozos.

- Amy…Sonic ya no… -

- Déjala Knux – Lo interrumpió Rouge – Necesita desahogarse.

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
Y sólo el viento sabe  
Lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
Hay tantas cosas  
Que nunca te dije en vida,  
Que eres todo cuánto amo,  
Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,  
Te cuidaré desde aquí!_

- No llores Amy…por favor… - Insistía Sonic, en vano, Amy no podía escucharlo – No quiero que me recuerdes así, no quiero que llores por mí culpa…odio hacerte llorar…

_Vivo cada ves que habláis de mí,  
Y muero otra vez si lloraís.  
He aprendido al fin a disfrutar,  
Y soy feliz._

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar.  
Nunca me olvides,  
Me tengo que marchar._

- Amy…ya debo irme…por favor, no me olvides…yo nunca lo haré…estaré bien, no te preocupes…

_Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,  
Y sólo el viento sabe,  
Lo que has sufrido por amarme.  
Hay tantas cosas  
Que nunca te dije en vida,  
Que eres todo cuanto amo,  
Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti.  
Te cuidaré desde aquí!  
_

A pesar de que Sonic pensaba que nadie lo veía, había alguien ahí que lo miraba fijamente, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, un poco más allá de donde estaban Amy y los demás, se le acercó, y comprobó que si podía verlo, y también escucharlo.

- Valla, no sabía que alguien podría verme nn -

- Que quieres que te diga, soy especial – Le respondió Shadow.

- Ja, lo sé, lo sé…

- Veo que por fin te atreviste a confesarle tus sentimientos a Amy…aunque ya es demasiado tarde para eso…

- Sí…lo sé…fui un tonto al no hacerlo antes – Dijo Sonic agachando la mirada – Shadow…hazme un favor…

- Hm? – Dijo el aludido, levantando un poco su cabeza y abriendo un ojo para verlo a la cara, Sonic ya estaba desapareciendo… - ¿Qué cosa?

_Desde mi cielo  
Os arroparé en la noche,  
Y os acunará en los sueños,  
Y espantaré todos los miedos._

- Cuida a Amy por mi, ¿Si?

- … - Shadow pensó un poco, y miró a Sonic – No tengo por que hacerlo – Le dijo como si nada. Sonic lo miró sorprendido.

_Desde mi cielo  
Os esperará escribiendo,  
No estoy sólo pues me cuidan  
La libertad y la Esperanza._

- No tengo porque hacerlo – Repitió Shadow - ..Por que se que tu lo harás…desde donde sea que estés – Le dijo, sonriendo.

Sonic sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo – Gracias, Shadow.

- Harás falta aquí, Sonic, te extrañaremos.

- Yo igual los extrañaré…y digas lo que digas, te los encargo nn…adiós.

- He…como quieras – Dijo Shadow, viendo como Sonic desaparecía por completo - …Adiós, Sonic the Hedgehog.

_"Yo nunca os olvidaré"_

**Y…eso sería todo nn, espero les guste, tengan piedad! Lo hice volviendo del trabajo y después de comer, mientras hablaba de locuras con Saria . !  
Kazumi: Quien te manda ¬¬  
Silencio! o bien nn me despido, y dejen reviews )**_  
_


	2. Cualquier cosa pero ordinario

**Kimera: ATENCION TODOS! CAPI DE ULTIMA HORA! n.n  
**

**Autora: Bueno.. Justo cuando Kimera puso el primer cap (y que parecía oneshot), propusimos un capitulo especial de ultima hora… ella me dio la idea y me convenció… ella quería que yo pusiera este cap pero yo dije que es inspirado por su historia… y por eso pondrá mi cap en su historia… ahora dejemos a la misma Kimera comentar D  
**

**Kimera: Seeeh nn yo escribí esta historia por una inspiración que se me vino un día :P y al leerla, Saria se inspiro y escribió esta xP y el porque la subí yo ya esta explicado xP disfrútenla tanto como yo cuando la leí! nn  
**

**Kazumi y Saria: Todos los personajes de Sonic que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a SEGA y Sonic Team, la historia pertenece a Saria Darklindale nn**

**Cualquier cosa pero ordinario…**

Amy se había vuelto temeraria y no lo importaba nada, desde ese horrible evento que destruyo su vida para siempre…

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast

Just to feel the danger

I wanna scream

It makes me feel alive

Quería sentirse viva de Nuevo, pero no podía lograrlo… se sentía como si estuviera entremedio de la vida y la muerte… solamente por el… su amado que murió hace algunos días…

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breath?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Ella se había vuelto ruda con los demás… pero era para esconder su dolor… deseaba verlo de nuevo, escucharlo… y besarlo.

To walk within the lines

Would make my life so boring

I want to know that I

Have been to the extreme

So knock me off my feet

Come on now give it to me

Anything to make me feel alive

Amy pasaba por un bosque cuando una luz casi la ciega, entro al bosque… de repente parecía que estuviera soñando… habían plumas que brillaban con la intensidad de las estrellas fugaces… estas plumas desaparecían rápidamente y empezó a seguirlas

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breath?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Su corazón que estaba frió, empezó a calentarse… no sabía que pasaba… pero su mente le decía las ilusiones más bellas que haya imaginado cada vez que seguía…

Let down your defences

Use no common sense

If you look you will see

That this world is this beautiful

Accident turbulent succulent

I'm feeling permanent

No way I won't taste it

Don't wanna waste it away

Su mirada fría se volvía cada vez mas calida con cada paso… algunas lagrimas empezaron a correr… cuando caían al piso las plumas desaparecían mas rápido que antes y empezó a correr hasta llegar a un árbol de hojas doradas… y debajo de este veía a la figura que ella pensaba y se ilusionaba… su amado, su querido… Sonic.

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh my self to sleep

It's my lullaby

Ella solo se acerco corriendo, a los brazos abiertos del erizo que ahora tenía alas y la cubría con ellas compartiendo su calor…

- Haz vuelto… estoy muerta ya?  
- No… me dijeron que debería volver para una tarea más en este mundo…

- Que tarea?- Le pregunto la eriza con sus ojos rojos por las millones de lagrimas que cayeron desde sus ojos…

Is it enough?

Is it enough?

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breath?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

El erizo tomo el mentón de la chica y lo acerco a sus labios, parecía real o talvez era real.. ella no podía saberlo… solo abrazaba a la figura que tenía frente a ella…

- Yo te amo Amy… me falto hacer esto… la culpa también me lleno de no lograr hacerlo antes de desaparecer de aquí

- Que haré sin ti ahora? – Preguntaba la eriza con lagrimas sin consolación

- Cada vez que sonrías por tu vida me podrás ver.. si lloras y dices que tu vida es mala desapareceré.. recuérdalo.. yo me tengo que ir…

Con estas palabras el erizo se iba separando de la eriza mientras ella levantaba sus manos para tratar de alcanzarlo… solo logro atrapar un pluma dorada que brillaba como el sol… esa era la prueba de que podía estar tranquila

Is it enough?

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

_La letra de la canción acaba y se sigue escuchando la música_

El erizo cumplió su palabra… cada vez que sonreía por su vida… lo veía a el sonriendo junto a un árbol… lo extraño fue que también había otro espíritu a lado de el.. Era una niña de pelo rubio con ojos azules como zafiros… Shadow también miraba a la misma dirección y sonreía… Amy termino llamando al bosque "El bosque de los Ángeles"… así siguió viviendo… con su libre pensamiento y dulce personalidad..

**Autora: Wow que largo OO… espero que les haya gustado para ser un "edit" inspirado en la historia de Kimera… dejen un review bonito si no vendrá Saria a la casa de ustedes a robarse… eh…. Su… sus berlines y helado por supuesto XD**

**Kimera: Seh D y Kazumi irá con ella y quemará sus camas para que no tengan donde dormir nn**

**Kazumi y Saria: rien maléficamente **


End file.
